<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I can explain!" by InTooManyFandomsRay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583408">"I can explain!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTooManyFandomsRay/pseuds/InTooManyFandomsRay'>InTooManyFandomsRay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 DAYS DIALOGUE PROMPTS [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aithusa is a baby, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Attempt at Humor, Awesome Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Era, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Post-Episode: s04e04 Aithusa, Protective Arthur, She needs to be protected</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTooManyFandomsRay/pseuds/InTooManyFandomsRay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a snowstorm, Arthur meets Aithusa while Merlin is asleep. He immediately loves her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aithusa &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Aithusa &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 DAYS DIALOGUE PROMPTS [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I can explain!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It wasn’t often Arthur got time to himself. With his Kingly duties and demands, he barely got time to breathe. So occasionally, he would take a day off and spend his time in the forest. Hunting was the excuse he used when questioned by the old Lords in his council, but the truth was that he simply needed a day sometimes to be just Arthur and not King Arthur.</p><p>So after a rather stressful meeting regarding the process of changing certain laws of Camelot, he stormed into his room, Merlin on his side, and told him to pack some food and his camping items. It went beyond saying that Merlin would accompany him.</p><p>As they rode deep into the forest and reached snow-topped mountains, Arthur felt peace wash over him. Time away from his kingdom did do him a lot of good. The fact that Merlin was beside him added to that happiness. The journey had been pleasant, with Merlin’s mindless bickering softening his mood. Here, alone with Merlin, he did not hesitate to hold back his fondness as they cuddled (for warmth, he told himself) at nights, and had moments of friendly horseplay (it’s what friends do! Arthur did <em>not</em> need an excuse to touch his manservant, thank you very much) in the day.</p><p>All in all, Arthur was happy. Nothing could ruin his good mood now.</p><p>---</p><p>He was so wrong.</p><p>A snowstorm had erupted out of nowhere, and the duo was forced to take shelter in a cave. They had enough food to last for 3 more days, and Arthur prayed that the storm would subside by then. Merlin somehow managed to get a fire going (Arthur swears it's like fire loves the man) and they huddled in the warmth, shoulders pressed together (for warmth!).</p><p>Night had fallen and Arthur told Merlin he would take the first watch. Merlin nodded, his small frame shivering in the cold as he laid down in front of the fire, a measly blanket covering him.</p><p>Looking at his servant shaking like a leaf, Arthur felt a tug at his heart.</p><p>“Idiot,” he murmured as he covered Merlin up with his own thicker blanket. He settled down against the wall of the cave and watched the flames make shapes on the wall, pulling his cloak over him.</p><p>It was somewhere close to dawn when the fire began to die slowly. It was around then that a small figure approached the cave.</p><p>Arthur looked warily at the shadow right outside the cave, covered by the storm. His hand hovered above his sword as he prayed for it to be a harmless animal seeking shelter.</p><p>He was so wrong.</p><p>Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin as a small, white dragon pattered in, looking at him curiously. He thought there were no more dragons left. He gripped the hilt of his sword, uncertain of attacking a mere baby, and yet afraid of a <em>dragon.</em> Arthur’s heart pounded in his chest as the dragon walked closer to him.</p><p>A moment passed. Then another. The white lizard regarded him with glowing golden eyes. Or that could just be the reflection of the dwindling flames in her eyes, Arthur wondered. But for whatever reason, the dragon made no move of scorching him with fire or attacking him with her sharp talons.</p><p>As though she sensed the hesitation in him, the dragon made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a squeal and ran towards him. Arthur startled when the dragon landed on his lap and pawed the red cloak blanketing him.</p><p>She circled in his lap, like a cat making her bed, and settled down right there. <em>Snuggling</em>.</p><p>Arthur would’ve snorted in amusement if he wasn’t afraid of waking Merlin up. Clearly, the white dragon was no threat to him, but he did not want his servant panicking and hurting himself or the innocent creature by mistake.</p><p>Hesitantly, Arthur placed a hand on her back, feeling the scales ripple in tension.</p><p>“Good dragon,” Arthur whispered. “Don’t chomp my hand off, okay? You’re safe.”</p><p>His own words surprised him. He may not harm her, she was after all a baby, but it was still a bloody dragon. To assure a creature of magic that it was safe was treason. Even if he was wishing it was not so at the moment.</p><p>The dragon however seemed to relax at those words and purred in contentment when he patted her, stroking her back softly.</p><p>A knot formed in Arthur’s throat at the sight of the dragon relaxing under him. He continued to pat her for a long time until the fire had died, and the dragon began to snore puffs of smoke from her nostrils. Her body seemed warm under his hand, and somehow, he knew that she was still awake.</p><p>Feeling a sense of loneliness fade away, he decided to talk to her. Even if she may not understand him.</p><p>“I’m Arthur, by the way. I don’t suppose you have a name?” He peered at her curiously, as she lifted her head to stare at him with those golden eyes again, as though she was trying to convey something.</p><p>“No, I figure not. I’m going to call you something, though,” he mused. “I can’t keep calling you ‘dragon’ now, can I?”</p><p>He mulled it over, racking his brain for good names for the adorable creature. A name sprung to his mind as his gaze flickered to the snow-covered land outside the cave.</p><p>He looked at her again as she waited for a response. “What about Eira?”</p><p>The corner of her jaws lifted, as though she was smiling. This got a chuckle out of Arthur. A dragon, smiling. That was definitely something.</p><p>“Okay. Eira it is. It means snow, you know. Don’t look at me like that! It was all I could think of right now. Merlin is usually the one with creative nicknames.”</p><p>At the mention of Merlin, she picked her head up once more, looking interested. Of course. <em>Everybody </em>seemed to be interested in Merlin. Arthur saw the appeal though. With kind eyes and a face as beautiful as a fae, Merlin could charm the pants off anyone if he wanted. But Arthur had never seen him show any interest in anyone over the years. He wondered why.</p><p>“You like Merlin, then?” He asked Eira, who smiled again, thumping her tail over his leg in excitement.</p><p>Arthur sighed and laid his head against the wall. After a beat, he decided to let his emotions show. It wasn’t like Merlin could listen to him anyway. He was blissfully asleep, warm, and safe. And Eira, being a dragon, couldn’t talk and thus wouldn’t tell him.</p><p>“He is… my friend. Don’t tell him I said that though. He would never let me live it down. He’s the bravest man I know. I’m lucky to have him if I’m being honest. God knows I torment him enough. How he puts up with me, I don’t know. It’s a miracle he hasn’t left. I think that’s what I’m afraid of most, you know?”</p><p>Eira said nothing, just continued to look at him with knowing eyes. He resumed his patting and spoke.</p><p>“I know a King shouldn’t have weaknesses. But I do. And it’s Merlin. He’s my weakness and my strength. I wouldn’t be here without him. He’s a right idiot, don’t get me wrong. He’s an absolute bumpkin, with the self-preservation of a fly and clumsiness that could rival all the Five Kingdoms. But I wouldn’t want him any other way.”</p><p>Arthur got lost in thoughts of Merlin as the realization dawned on him. His hands stilled on Eira’s back, who got up on his lap to get his attention. He looked at her in shock.</p><p>“I think I’m in love with Merlin,” he whispered, the weight of his words settling deep within him, making a storm grow in his chest which rivaled the one raging outside the cave. Eira squealed, in agreement Arthur wanted to think, and got off his lap.</p><p>Before Arthur could grasp what she was doing, she pattered towards Merlin. With a start, he got up and stumbled over his cloak trying to get to her.</p><p>“Eira! Stop!” he whispered harshly, running after her. He caught her just in time, as she stepped on Merlin’s blanket, and picked her up. She flapped her wings in his arms as her mouth opened and closed.</p><p>“You can’t fly yet, Eira. You’re a baby. Stop it!” Arthur scolded her, holding her an arm’s length away from her flailing wings.</p><p>“-Lin!” she squawked, and Arthur almost dropped her in shock. He turned her around to have her face him.</p><p>“You can talk?!”</p><p>Eira simply flapped her wings harder and cried louder, “Lin! Mrlin! Merlin!”</p><p>Arthur’s jaw dropped, and he would have fainted in shock if the bundle of blankets in front of him hadn’t moved. The movement caught Eira’s eyes as she swung her neck around.</p><p>“Merlin! Merlin!”</p><p>Merlin shifted in his blanket once again. Arthur brought Eira close to him and glared at him.</p><p>“Stop it! He can’t see you! What if he hurts you!” Arthur whispered angrily at her. It seemed to have no effect as she resumed calling out Merlin’s name. The next thing he knew, Merlin was sitting up straight, looking around like he heard someone call for him.</p><p>Arthur quickly stuffed Aithusa under his tunic and covered that area by wrapping a tunic around him.</p><p>“-rthr?” Merlin mumbled, his hair sticking out in all directions as he turned around to find Arthur standing behind him, arms crossed. “Did you just call me?”</p><p>“No!” Arthur said a little too quickly. Merlin narrowed his eyes at him. He got up, shaking off the blankets which pooled at his waist, and stalked towards Arthur.</p><p>Arthur gulped at the scene before him. Merlin, flushed from the cold, hair and clothes messed up in his sleep, looking at him like <em>that</em>. He had pink coating his cheeks, and the laces of his tunic had come a bit undone. His darned neckerchief was nowhere in sight, giving Arthur full view of Merlin’s sharp collarbones and milky skin which was usually hidden by it.</p><p>Arthur wanted to sink his teeth into his neck and pepper him with kisses until Merlin moaned his name. He wanted to be the reason for Merlin’s undone state.</p><p>His treacherous thoughts were interrupted when Eira squirmed under his tunic, her sharp talons grazing his stomach slightly. Merlin came to stand in front of him, looking him up and down with a frown on his face.</p><p>Eira squealed once again, and Arthur coughed. Merlin gaped at him.</p><p>“Did you-did you just <em>squeal</em>?!”</p><p>Arthur’s cheeks were flaming with embarrassment now. “I don’t <em>squeal</em>, <em>Mer</em>lin. I’m not a girl, unlike you.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Merlin’s raised eyebrow was an eerie imitation of Gaius’s.</p><p>There was an awkwardness in the air as Arthur struggled to keep Eira out of sight and Merlin watched his king suspiciously. Arthur brushed past Merlin, moving towards the cave entrance as Merlin startled by the sudden movement and tripped over his feet.</p><p>“Where are you going?!” He called out. Arthur did not turn around. He placed a hand on Eira over his cloak, hoping she would not make a sound. Merlin came and stood in front of him once more, eyeing him with doubt.</p><p>“I’m getting more wood! The fire has died.”</p><p>“It’s a nightmare out there or are you blind?!”</p><p>“<em>Mer</em>lin,” Arthur emphasized, praying Merlin would take a hint and stop talking. Saying his servant's name was clearly a mistake because Eira parroted him not a moment later.</p><p>“Merlin!”</p><p>Merlin’s jaw had dropped, and now was openly gaping at him. Arthur winced. This was not going well at all.</p><p>“Who said that?” Merlin demanded, placing his hands on his hips.</p><p>Arthur tried to get out of it. “Me, obviously.”</p><p>“No, that wasn’t you. It was definitely something more… shriller,” Merlin said, frowning at him again. His eyes were narrowed as they searched the cave behind him like he was expecting someone or something to pop out and attack them.</p><p>Arthur snorted, hoping it would cover his nerves, “Don’t be daft, <em>Mer</em>lin. There’s no-”</p><p>No sooner had those words left his lips, Eira scrambled out of his tunic and Arthur made a grab for her, holding her tightly as she flapped her wings towards Merlin.</p><p>“Merlin!” She cried out once more. Merlin, due to this commotion, had fallen backward on his butt, and looking at Eira with shock etched on his face. He looked at Eira, who was trying to fly to him and then at Arthur, who was holding her gently, preventing her from taking a stumble towards the ground, and then back at Eira, and again at Arthur, trying to connect the dots.</p><p>Arthur had the audacity to look sheepish as he pulled Eira close to his chest, as he held her with one arm. His other hand scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.</p><p>“I can explain?” He said, hoping Merlin wouldn’t do anything rash.</p><p>“You-you-dragon-you?” Merlin stuttered, scrambling to his feet. His eyes were blown wide as he took in the scene before him. Arthur knew it looked ridiculous. Arthur Pendragon, son of the man who <em>loathed</em> magic, who <em>killed</em> the supposed last dragon in Albion, was holding and petting a baby dragon. Talk about irony.</p><p>Arthur snorted, shaking himself out of his thoughts. “Yes, Merlin. Try to keep up, will you?”</p><p>Eira squealed Merlin’s name again as his servant whipped his head towards her so fast, Arthur was scared he’d break his neck.</p><p>“She can talk?!” Merlin gasped, sounding more surprised than scared. It made sense, Arthur thought. Merlin was more attuned to nature and animals than he, so he probably wouldn’t be <em>that</em> scared of Eira. Despite the fact that she was a <em>dragon</em>.</p><p>Arthur nodded, lips turning up in betrayal of the frown he tried to hold. Not that Merlin would’ve noticed. No, his servant’s attention was entirely focused on Eira, as if he had forgotten that Arthur was still there. Merlin gazed at Eira with a fondness that Arthur couldn’t figure out where it had come from. Eira flapped her wings harder in Arthur’s arms, and they now hit his face.</p><p>“Gods, Eira, stop it!” He scolded her.</p><p>“Aithusa.”</p><p>Arthur now gaped at Merlin, who was still holding one of the softest looks he’d ever seen.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Merlin now looked at Arthur, a smile on his beautiful features. He said, “Her name is Aithusa.”</p><p>Arthur nodded, still not understanding what Merlin was saying. “And you know that because…?” He prodded.</p><p>Merlin chuckled softly, bringing his hands forward and taking Eira, no, Aithusa from him. He cradled the dragon in his arms, as Aithusa snuggled in them, looking peaceful.</p><p>“I hatched her. Months ago.”</p><p>Eh?</p><p>“You what?!” Arthur gaped at his servant. Merlin looked up, and for the first time that day, a look of uncertainty shadowed his face. Merlin looked scared.</p><p>“I-I need to tell you something, Arthur,” he said, chewing on his lip. Absentmindedly, Arthur’s hand shot up and he gripped Merlin’s chin softly. Merlin looked at him in surprise as Arthur’s thumb gently pulled down Merlin’s lip from where his teeth held it.</p><p>“Arthur?” Merlin whispered, his expressions flickering between doubt, love, and fear. Merlin’s eyes searched his, and Arthur realized his mistake and stepped back, his heart thudding away in his chest.</p><p>“No! I mean, I want to! Just, not yet. You deserve the truth.” Merlin yelped, one hand fiddling with his tunic’s edge, the other holding Aithusa close. “The whole truth.”</p><p>Arthur nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He had no doubt that what Merlin would say would probably hurt him. But he also knew that whatever it was, they could deal with it. Nothing could make him hate his Merlin. Certainly not Aithusa, who snuggled into Merlin’s arms contently.</p><p>They sat down and stared at where the flames once were. And all was explained when Merlin’s eyes glowed like Aithusa’s and the fire blazed warm and bright again. Merlin looked at Arthur hesitantly, and Arthur nodded, getting over his initial shock. He placed Aithusa next to the fire, where she curled into herself, pleased.</p><p>Merlin spoke to him of his magic, how he was born with it. And how he <em>was</em> magic himself. He spoke of all the times he saved Arthur’s life, and then he spoke of Balinor, and dragons, and magic, and Morgana. He spoke of Freya, and Lancelot, and Will, and his disguise of Dragoon. He spoke of Nimueh, and Agravaine, and Mordred.</p><p>Arthur sat there, listening, taking everything in. His betrayal, his loyalty, his lies, his love. He took it all in and held it close. When Merlin was done and looking at him with fear in those ocean eyes, Arthur searched his heart. He found hurt, and he found love. He found acceptance and guilt. In that split second, he made his decision.</p><p>He opened his mouth, to tell Merlin that he didn’t care. That he was forgiven. That he was sorry that he had to hide. That he was planning on lifting the ban. But all that came out was, “I love you.”</p><p>His eyes opened in shock, at how his own mouth had betrayed him, and saw Merlin’s drop open, not expecting that response either. He began to say about how he understood if Merlin didn’t feel the same way when the man threw himself on Arthur, toppling them both to the ground.</p><p>They were nose to nose now, Merlin’s breath on his face, as his heart mirrored the thudding in Arthur’s chest.</p><p>“Say that again,” Merlin demanded, searching his eyes like before.</p><p>“I love you,” Arthur whispered, his gaze not leaving Merlin’s. The next thing he knew, Merlin’s lips were on his, kissing him hard. Arthur got over his shock quickly and returned the kiss, pouring his love into it.</p><p>Their hearts beat as one, as their breaths became one, as their souls became one. Next to them, Aithusa gave a snort of approval and walked out of the cave. Her job was done here.</p><p>Two days later, the storm had subsided, thanks to Merlin’s effort at coaxing the sun out. The pair returned to the kingdom, a weight lifted off both their shoulders, looking happier than ever before. And if anyone noticed the white, baby Dragon trotting beside them happily, well, who were they to question their King and his unofficial consort?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just assume that Gwen and Arthur don't get together, because she still loves Lancelot. And she knows Arthur loves Merlin. Also, I love Aithusa! I might write more fics with her in them. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>